The Dark Legacy: Full Moon
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Buku kedua dari seri The Dark Legacy. Rukia dihadapkan pada sebuah tantangan baru, di mana dia harus menghadapi jati dirinya yang sebenarnya sebagai winter fairy. Di sisi lain, peperangan akan kembali terulang, ketika Yhwach mengincar kekuatan Yuki no Crystal dalam tubuh Rukia. Ichigo tak berdaya di saat Rukia tak terjangkau oleh tangannya, dia yang melolong pilu pada sang purnama.
1. Prologue

::**Prologue**::

.0.

.

.

.

Hujan turun, rintik-rintik di musim gugur. Angin memberikan sentuhan menggelitik yang hampir sedingin es. Bergidik karena udara juga sesuatu yang lain—yang mengintai—memberikan sikap awas dengan punggung tegak pada Rukia. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, memegang erat pegangan payung putih transparannya. Dia perlahan berbalik dan menatap pada jalanan sisi kota Tokyo yang tampak lenggang. Tiga hingga empat orang pejalan kaki berjalan menunduk melewati tempatnya terpaku. Rukia terdiam, masih merasakan rasa ganjil itu di belakang punggungnya.

Dia yang tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, namun panggilan pada kata hatinya membangunkan seluruh indera sensitifnya. Rasa dingin menggelitik di ujung jari-jari, siap untuk dilepaskan.

Kekuatan itu seakan memanggil, kali ini lebih kuat.

"Rukia?"

Gadis itu bergidik, mendapati pria jangkung itu berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Rambut jingganya sedikit basah karena air hujan. Pria itu tidak membawa payung, atau lebih tepatnya dia lebih suka berjalan di bawah rintik hujan yang menyegarkan. Insting di dalam dirinya selalu memanggil kepada alam.

"Ichigo," gumam Rukia, mendesah ringan. "Hei."

"Jangan hanya 'hei'," balas Ichigo gusar. "Aku menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah dan kau tidak kunjung datang. Kau membuatku hampir mengitari beberapa blok di tengah hujan."

"Tapi kau bisa menemukan bauku—maksudku, indera penciumanmu tajam, bukan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Setidaknya kabari aku atau berikan pesan singkat."

Entah apa yang memanggil kakinya untuk segera melangkah keluar tanpa menunggu Ichigo. Gadis itu hanya ingin berjalan, mengitari blok dan terbangun ketika sesuatu yang ganjil itu mengikuti dari belakang. Dia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi terasa sangat familier.

Sesuatu yang dingin dan sangat dikenalnya. Tapi Rukia terlanjur melupakannya.

"Mengapa kau terus melihat ke belakang?"

Rukia menegang, bahkan suara Ichigo membuatnya sedikit panik.

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya, berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Entahlah, ada sesuatu—mungkin."

Ichigo mendengus, mengerutkan dahinya. Jelas terlihat dia tidak suka dengan kata-kata Rukia. "Apa maksudmu? Seseorang mengikutimu? Penguntit?"

"Bu-bukan itu," sanggah Rukia. Dia yang tidak ingin kebebasannya terengut seandainya Ichigo menunjukkan sikap protektifnya hanya karena perasaan ganjil yang dirasakan setiap kali sore hari menjelang. "Hanya saja, mungkin ini efek dari kekuatanku."

"Kekuatanmu," ulang Ichigo. Rambut di keningnya semakin basah dan menempel pada dahinya. Mata tajamnya begitu cemerlang seperti bongkahan batu _topaz_. "Apa itu membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku masih belum terbiasa. Rasanya jari-jariku begitu dingin di saat tertentu dan ada sesuatu yang kurasakan di dalam diriku, seperti memanggil," ungkap Rukia. Dia mengulurkan payungnya ke atas kepala Ichigo dengan berjinjit. Tubuhnya terlalu mungil bila dibandingkan dengan Sang _Beta_. "Kau kehujanan."

"Hujan tidak akan membuatku sakit," kata Ichigo, setengah menyeringai.

Rukia mendengus, mulai berjalan lagi dengan payungnya tanpa memedulikan Ichigo. Terkadang beberapa kelebihan Ichigo membuatnya iri tanpa sebab jelas.

Ichigo dengan cepat menyamai langkahnya. Sebelah tangan terulur untuk meraih tangan Rukia, menjalin jari-jari mereka untuk saling menggenggam. Rasanya hangat, bahkan Rukia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya meningkat. Dia tahu eksistensinya tetap bertahan karena pria itu. Bahkan, senyum bodohnya saja terlihat memikat.

Untuk sesaat Rukia merasa aman. Dia yang merasa dilindungi oleh setengah dari bagian dirinya—setengah hatinya. Dan untuk sesaat dia bisa melangkah ringan, menapaki jalanan yang memiliki beberapa genangan air. Gemericik riak air hujan menjadi melodi ketenangan itu sendiri.

_Cha… cha… cha… cha…._

Bayang-bayang bersembunyi di belakang punggung, memerhatikan dengan terlalu berhati-hati. Sepasang mata yang muncul dari pergerakan di masa lalu. Sedikit demi sedikit cerita di masa kecil mulai terungkap, mengantarkan pada sebuah tragedi yang kemungkinan besar akan terulang kembali.

Ketika bulan purnama mulai menunjukkan bentuk penuhnya di malam tanpa bintang.

**::The Dark Legacy— Full Moon::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_Long time no see_! Yeah, akhirnya seri kedua The Dark Legacy dimulai! Sempat bingung saat menyusun plot karena ini lebih rumit (konfliknya) dibanding seri sebelumnya. Lebih banyak kisah masa lalu, terutama dari Kerajaan _Winter_ _Fairy_. Di seri ini lebih fokus ke masalah Rukia dan para _fairy_, Ichigo masih akan ada kok tapi tidak terlalu membahas seputar _werewolf_, dan membahas konflik dengan Quincy juga. Yhwach akan segera muncul di chapter ini dan peperangan melawan pangeran kegelapan akan dimulai.

Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu terlalu lama, yang selalu bertanya kapan fic ini akan dilanjut, karena author tidak bisa fokus lagi dengan fanfiction (banyak kerjaan di duta) jadi maaf baru dilanjut sekarang. Kuharap kalian masih bisa menikmati fic ini. _Thank you so much_! _Luv you_!

Referensi lagu: **Flux** oleh **Ellie Goulding** (ini lagu baru banget). Aku selalu dengar Ellie di saat mengetik beberapa fic Bleach sebelumnya. Dan kebetulan Ellie akhirnya comeback dengan lagu baru, membangkitkan perasaan nostalgia saat mengetik prolog.


	2. The Shadow Behind Me

**::The Dark Legacy— Full Moon::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: The Shadow Behind Me**

.

.

.

Suara bel berdenting beberapa kali ketika matahari senja terlihat semakin menguning di ufuk barat. Murid-murid yang selesai melakukan kegiatan ekskurnya mulai berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Langkah ringan ketika akhirnya mereka bebas dari tugas sekolah dan beban di kepala yang penat. Tidak bagi satu orang murid yang baru saja mengganti sepatunya di loker penyimpanan sepatu.

Rukia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket hangatnya. Ketika angin musim gugur terasa semakin dingin dan dirinya mulai khawatir untuk menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang.

Seakan di mana dirinya sekarang berpijak adalah area aman baginya.

Beberapa hari terakhir dalam minggu ini dirinya seakan mendapat perhatian berlebih dari sesuatu. Mungkin seseorang. Dia yang selalu mengintai punggung Rukia setelah jam sekolah usai.

Ichigo masih bekerja paruh waktu di bengkel dekat apartemennya. Lagipula, bergantung selamanya kepada sang _Beta_ membuat Rukia semakin merasa bersalah. Melihat Ichigo yang mengekorinya hampir setiap saat terkadang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Kebebasan dan waktu pria itu hanya ada untuknya seorang.

Apakah ini bisa dinamakan dengan sebuah keegoisan?

Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam ekspetasi, kemungkinan, juga pilihan rumit. Dahinya berkerut ketika dia berjalan melewati jalanan yang lebih ramai ke arah stasiun bawah tanah. Para pekerja yang baru saja pulang atau murid-murid yang masih berlalu lalang menghabiskan waktu sorenya menjadi latar belakang yang menutupi tubuh ringkih Rukia.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kafe sebelah pintu masuk stasiun. Kafe manis dengan jendela kaca besar yang memantulkan dirinya. Rukia melihat ke sana, bukan pada dirinya yang berdiri mematung seperti seekor rusa di depan lampu mobil. Tapi jauh di belakangnya, di seberang jalan yang dipadati mobil juga bus umum melintas.

Seseorang yang berdiri di sana menatap dirinya, di antara pejalan kaki lainnya.

Rasa dingin menjalar di punggung Rukia, matanya terbelalak. Jari-jarinya membeku dan langsung dikepalkannya kuat-kuat. Kekuatannya hampir saja keluar karena lonjakan emosi.

Rukia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya, bernapas lebih pelan. Seperti apa yang diajarkan Ichigo untuk melatih konsentrasinya. Kata hatinya berteriak untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan opsi kedua adalah lari.

Rukia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat normal—setengah berlari melewati kerumunan orang yang memadati pintu masuk stasiun bawah tanah. Kakinya berderap melewati anak tangga sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya tetap stabil.

Hingga dia hampir menubruk seseorang setelah menempelkan kartunya di mesin otomatis.

Tubuh jangkung pria itu seperti tembok kokoh yang berdiri di depan Rukia. Gadis itu menghela napas lega, seakan habis berlari satu kilometer dengan kecepatan penuh.

"_Officer_!"

Renji mengerutkan keningnya, memerhatikan Rukia dari atas ke bawah. "Rukia, kau habis berlari? Terburu-buru?"

"Ah ya, itu…." Rukia sulit merangkai kata-kata ketika kepalanya masih tak bisa berpikir jernih. "Aku mau pulang … ke rumah."

"Ya, aku bisa melihat itu. Kau baru pulang dari sekolah."

"Ahh, bukan itu maksudku. _Officer_—kurasa mungkin kau tahu sesuatu?" Perlahan suaranya berubah berbisik.

"Mengenai apa?" Renji kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau kehilangan sesuatu? Dompet? Ponsel?"

Rukia menggeleng keras. Matanya memerhatikan ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tanda keganjilan yang memberikan rasa dingin pada tenguknya. "Lebih tepatnya, apakah kau melihat orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini?"

Renji terdiam, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia berusaha menyusun penjelasan Rukia dalam benaknya. Hingga akhirnya Renji menyadari apa yang dimaksud gadis itu. Matanya terbelalak besar.

"Kau diikuti? Penguntit? Apa dia menyerangmu?"

Kepanikan Renji membuat Rukia menyesal untuk bertanya kepadanya di tempat umum. Ketika beberapa pasang mata mulai memerhatikan mereka dengan lebih spesifik.

"Tidak sejauh itu. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan hal aneh di sekitar sini, setiap jam pulang sekolah. Seperti seseorang yang mengikuti dari belakang."

"Belum ada laporan penguntit di area ini. Kau yang pertama dan ini harus segera diselediki," ujar Renji, merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil. Dia mulai menulis, "Kapan dan di mana terakhir kali kau melihat orang ini mengikutimu?"

Rukia berharap melapor pada Renji adalah pilihan terbaik. Untuk saat ini.

"Hampir seminggu ini dan setiap kali jam pulang sekolah. Kurasa hanya di daerah ini, terutama di sepanjang sekolah ke arah pemberhentian bus. Hari ini aku memilih naik kereta bawah tanah untuk menghindarinya."

"Baiklah, bisa kau jelaskan seperti apa ciri-cirinya? Misalkan apakah dia tinggi, atau apa warna rambutnya, perawakannya, kisaran umurnya?"

Rukia tak bisa mendapatkan petunjuk apa pun. Setiap kali dia berusaha mencari orang itu—bayangan itu menghilang dengan sangat cepat. Hanya sepasang mata tajam yang bisa diingatnya jelas. Seakan menatap hingga ke dalam diri Rukia. Membangunkan kekuatannya untuk bersikap defensif.

"Matanya tajam. Aku hanya bisa mengingat itu."

Renji tetap menulisnya, bersikap profesional sebagai petugas keamanan. "Baiklah. Kusarankan kau tidak pulang terlalu malam atau bisakah kau pulang bersama temanmu untuk beberapa hari ke depan?"

Rukia mengedikkan bahunya. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Ichigo terkadang sibuk dengan pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Aku tidak bisa menyibukkannya dengan hal ini."

"Ichigo? Ichigo—_werew_—ahh, Ichigo yang itu ada di sini?" tanya Renji yang lidahnya kelu. "Kupikir dia berasal dari Amerika."

"Ceritanya cukup panjang." Rukia menebak Renji masih tak begitu suka dengan Ichigo. Terlihat dari ujung bibirnya yang menukik ke bawah dan sesekali dia mendesah.

"Dia. Kau dan dia ada hubungan, huh?"

"Apa sekarang kau juga sedang bertanya?"

Renji terdiam, mengamati raut wajah Rukia lebih lama dan dia kembali mendesah. Bekerja di kepolisian membuatnya lebih unggul untuk menilai raut wajah seseorang. Dan Rukia salah satu yang tak bisa berbohong.

"Berandal itu, seharusnya dia melindungimu lebih baik. Tenang saja, aku akan menyelidiki masalah ini secepat mungkin."

"Ichigo, dia sudah melakukan lebih dari yang dibayangkan," gumam Rukia yang tak setuju ketika Renji mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Perasaan yang lebih personal.

Renji mendengus, menggaruk belakang lehernya ketika merasa bersalah. Dia menepuk bahu Rukia dan meminta gadis itu untuk naik ke kereta. Renji masih harus melakukan tugasnya, berpatroli hingga malam menjelang.

Rukia tak bisa berbohong bahwa dia merindukan sosok Renji. Ketika _officer_ itu mengunjunginya beberapa kali di toko musik tempatnya dulu bekerja. Renji adalah pria yang baik dan gadis itu tak bisa menyangkalnya.

Kelegaan bisa dirasakan Rukia ketika pintu kereta menutup di depannya. Dia duduk di sisi pintu, berada di dekat akses keluar sedekat mungkin dan menghindari kontak mata dengan penumpang lainnya. Matanya menatap sepatunya selama perjalanan hingga pemberhentian ke stasiun berikut. Jantung yang berdegup kian cepat ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka dan gadis itu akhirnya benar-benar terbebas.

Berada jauh dari jangkauan si pengintai ketika dia mulai menyusuri area yang selama ini dikenalnya. Pulang ke rumah. Rukia berjalan memutar, melewati beberapa blok hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah bengkel kecil di ujung jalan.

Ichigo baru keluar dari sana, berjalan santai dengan tas selempang di bahunya. Dia memakai jaket kulit kali ini dan berhasil membuat Rukia terkesiap. Pria itu terlalu menawan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang melangkah mantap. Penuh percaya diri. Aura sang _Beta_ begitu kuat dan bahkan hampir serupa dengan _Alpha_ itu sendiri.

Rukia mematung hingga Ichigo menyadari dirinya dari kejauhan. Kerutan tajam terbentuk di dahi Ichigo, sekaligus garis senyum yang perlahan terbentuk. Pria itu mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di depan _mate_-nya berada.

"Hei, kau sudah pulang? Aku baru saja akan menjemputmu."

"Hari ini kegiatan Osis lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak perlu, Ichigo. Kau pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu di bengkel."

Pria itu mendengus, "Jangan katakan kau tidak ingin membebaniku, huh?"

Terkadang Rukia meragukan apakah sang _Beta_ memiliki keahlian untuk membaca pikiran.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Bahkan, sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku selalu melakukannya sendiri setiap hari. Aku bukan anak kecil," gerutu Rukia.

"Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda. Kau adalah perwakilan _winter fairy_ dan bahaya akan datang sepuluh kali lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. _Hollow_ bahkan Quincy. Mereka sedang mengincarmu, Rukia"

"_Nii-sama_ sudah memperkuat barikade, tidak akan mudah untuk menghancurkan pertahanan _spring_ _fairy_. Apa kau meragukan kakakku?"

Ichigo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Sang _Beta_ masih tak begitu suka ketika Byakuya sudah turut campur. Di samping kekuatannya yang tak lagi diragukan, sikap protektif Byakuya semakin menjadi. Sulit untuk mencuri waktu bersama dengan Rukia lebih lama ketika jam malam gadis itu makin dibatasi.

Rukia mendekat ke arah Ichigo, menyentuh tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Ichigo terbelalak dengan sikap Rukia yang terbilang berani. Gadis itu tidak begitu suka menunjukkan afeksi di tempat umum.

"Hei, ada apa kau memelukku?" tanya Ichigo, sebelah tangannya membelai rambut Rukia. Ada sesuatu yang salah—ikatan _mate_ bisa mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, Ichigo tak bisa menebaknya.

"Bi … bisakah kita ke tempatmu sekarang?" bisik Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa geli, raut wajahnya sedikit gusar. "Ke tempatku? Apa yang akan dikatakan Byakuya bila kali ini dia mengetahuinya—"

"Ini bahkan belum jam enam!" potong Rukia sengit. Kali ini gadis itu menatap wajah Ichigo di atasnya. Matanya seakan memberikan jawaban.

Ichigo mendesah, menyerah pada situasi. Dia tidak bisa menolak ketika Rukia memberikan tatapan itu. "Baiklah, asal kau berjanji akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tidak ada rahasia, Rukia." Ichigo mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, menatap jari Ichigo di depan wajahnya seakan candaan ringan. "Serius? Kau melakukan ini?"

"Bukankah ini yang selalu orang Jepang lakukan? Janji jari kelingking, bila kau berbohong maka kau akan menelan seribu jarum."

"Itu hanya lagu anak-anak. Aku tidak percaya kau bahkan melakukan hal ini—"

"Lakukan saja." Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan mengaitkan jari mereka. "Karena aku tahu kau akan tetap diam bila aku tidak bertanya."

Rukia terpaku, menatap Ichigo yang tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. Setidaknya orang bodoh yang memesona.

Bibir gadis itu mengerucut dengan kerutan di dahinya yang semakin kentara. Ichigo melihat itu sebagai ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Dia menunduk dan mengecup kening Rukia sebagai perwakilan hatinya yang berdebar. "Mengapa kau terlalu manis, huh?"

Wajah Rukia tersipu kali ini. Sebelah tangannya menutupi kening yang dikecup Ichigo barusan. "Ichigo!"

Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang tertawa lepas di belakangnya. Langkah _Beta_ terlalu lebar dan dengan cepat menyamai langkah kaki Rukia. Menautkan jari-jari mereka adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang tak bisa disingkirkan. Rukia menikmatinya ketika rasa hangat itu menjalar di kuku-kukunya yang terkadang membeku.

Ichigo adalah mataharinya—belahan jiwanya.

Memasuki apartemen Ichigo adalah hal yang paling disukai Rukia di saat sore menjelang. Senja yang lembut dari sinar mentari memantul melewati kaca jendela dan sebentar lagi malam akan segera tiba. Warna putih di dalam _apartment_ seakan berkamuflase menjadi dunia lain. Tempat pelarian bagi Rukia yang ingin mencari udara segar. Ini mengingatkannya akan hutan di kediaman _werewolf_ Amerika Utara. Akan bulu _werewolf_ Ichigo di genggaman tangan gadis itu di saat mereka berlari melewati pepohonan tinggi yang berubah buram di sekeliling, angin menampar wajah begitu lembut.

Alam liar. Wangi itu tercium jelas dari tempat ini.

Rukia hendak duduk di kursi _counter_ ketika Ichigo meraih pinggangnya—memeluk gadis itu agar tak lari dari sisinya.

"Oke, janjimu," ucap Ichigo. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tidak bisakah kita duduk dulu?" tanya Rukia, memberengut. Menatap Ichigo yang berubah serius terkadang membuatnya jengah. Pria itu tak akan melepaskannya hingga dia puas dengan jawaban yang diberikannya.

Ichigo mendesah, melepaskan Rukia dan membiarkan dia duduk. Pria itu duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Dia serius menunggu—menginterogasi.

"Tidak ada rahasia," celetuk Ichigo ketika keheningan terasa begitu ganjil di antara mereka berdua.

Rukia mendesah. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari hidung tajam sang _Beta_. Itu sebuah perumpamaan, Ichigo tidak benar-benar mengendus dari hidung _werewolf_-nya.

"Kurasa ada yang mengikutiku akhir-akhir ini," ujar Rukia dengan suara kecil. Ichigo bisa mendengarnya jelas. Bila dia sedang dalam wujud serigalanya, telinga besarnya akan langsung berdiri tegak. "Aku tidak tahu tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Setiap sore saat pulang sekolah, ada sesuatu—seseorang yang menatapku dari belakang."

"Siapa? Kau melihatnya? Manusia?" Suara Ichigo hampir berdeham berat. Geraman tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya.

Rukia menautkan jari-jari tangannya, berusaha menekan kegugupannya. Dia yang tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan tajam Ichigo. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya atau seperti apa orang itu. Yang kurasakan, ini bukan dari seorang manusia."

"Quincy," bisik Ichigo tajam, matanya terbelalak lebar. "Mereka melewati perbatasan _spring_ _fairy_—"

"Ini belum pasti, bukan? Pertahanan kakakku kuat dan dia tidak akan melepaskan pandangannya dari satu Quincy sekalipun," debat Rukia sengit.

"Lalu siapa lagi, huh? Selain Quincy yang mengincar dirimu, Rukia, bisakah kau melihatnya lebih logis sekarang?"

"Dan kau menarik sebuah kesimpulan terlalu cepat!" Rukia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan diri agar tidak kehilangan emosinya. Ichigo benar-benar marah dan dia tak ingin membuat sang _Beta_ semakin tersulut.

Tidak ketika kalung di leher Ichigo mulai berderak ringan.

"Ichigo … tenangkan dirimu…."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang ketika ada seseorang yang mengincarmu?!" Ichigo merutuk, giginya menggertak. "Dan ketika kau jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan situasi ini begitu saja—mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu. Kau harus mengirimkan pesan kepadaku satu jam sekali—"

"Ichigo! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan sudah melaporkan hal ini kepada Renji. Kau bersikap terlalu berlebihan."

"Renji? Polisi itu? Kau memercayainya tapi tidak denganku?" protes Ichigo sengit. "Dan darimana aku bersikap berlebihan ketika _mate_-ku berada dalam bahaya? Kau tidak sedang berada dalam dunia manusia, Rukia. Lihat dirimu sekarang—seorang penerus _winter_ _fairy_ yang menyimpan kekuatan besar di dalam tubuhmu. Jangan pernah mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja!"

Rukia kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal ketika dunia di sekelilingnya sekarang sudah sangat jauh berbeda. Dia bukanlah lagi gadis manusia normal yang melihat ujian akhir semester sebagai rintangan tersulit dalam hidupnya. Quincy mengincar dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya sedang berjuang keras untuk melindungi dirinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Rukia tak bisa menjawab itu dan hanya bisa terdiam dengan perasaan getir.

Ichigo menggeram, berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke lantai dua. Dia yang menengadah ke langit-langit, berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang memburu. Rukia semakin khawatir ketika amarah sang _Beta_ belum kunjung mereda.

"I … Ichigo…. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan katakan kau baik-baik saja ketika aku belum bisa membaca situasinya, Rukia!"

Rukia menelan ludah gugup. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus mendekat atau menjauh dari Ichigo sekarang. Tidak ada Isshin ataupun Kensei yang akan menahan tubuh Ichigo seandainya dia lepas kendali. Rukia hanya seorang diri dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ichigo, tenangkan dirimu," bisik Rukia, memilih untuk mendekat ke arah pria itu. Ichigo menyandarkan keningnya di tembok dengan tangan terkepal erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih dan urat tangannya menonjol seakan hampir meledak.

Sebuah langkah yang salah ketika tangan Rukia terulur oleh suara hatinya. Dia yang menyentuh lengan atas Ichigo, berusaha untuk menenangkan pria itu. Namun tak berhasil. Tangan sang _Beta_ bergerak cepat seperti ular yang menyambar.

Tubuh Rukia membentur tembok, terperangkap oleh tubuh besar Ichigo. Gadis itu mengernyit saat genggaman kuat pria itu di tangannya mulai terasa menyakitkan. Ichigo bergeming dengan rahang menggertak. Sorot matanya tajam dan warnanya berubah lebih terang. _Hazel_ yang tak lagi lembut.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kauhadapi, Rukia. Jangan memerintahku untuk menjauh darimu!"

"Ichigo…."

"Kau adalah _mate_-ku! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu seujung jari pun!"

"Ichigo … kau menyakitiku—"

Ichigo terkesiap. Seakan tertampar oleh apa yang dilihatnya di depan mata—ketika kabut kemarahannya mulai tersingkap—pria itu mengambil langkah mundur dari Rukia. Sang _Beta_ terlihat terluka—hatinya.

Rukia hanya bisa memerhatikan ketika Ichigo terduduk di ujung ranjangnya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam rambutnya frustrasi. Pria itu menunduk, tak ingin melihat Rukia di hadapannya.

Tak ada kata yang terucap bahkan ketika langit sudah mulai gelap. Hanya suara napas Ichigo yang semakin stabil sebagai penanda bahwa situasi sudah berubah rumit. Ruangan gelap memberikan siluet yang tajam juga menegangkan. Di antara keduanya, tak ada emosi yang terlontar kecuali rasa takut.

Rukia yang perlahan lebih dulu mendekat, mencari-cari raut wajah sang _Beta_ yang tertutup oleh tangannya.

"Ichigo," panggilnya lembut. Hatinya seakan tertusuk ketika Ichigo masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya. "Hei, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan katakan itu setelah apa yang sudah aku lakukan barusan. Aku menyakitimu."

Rukia tak menepis tangannya berdenyut, tempat di mana cengkraman Ichigo berada satu menit sebelumnya. Warna merah mulai muncul pada permukaan kulitnya, seperti ruam.

Gadis itu menolak untuk menjauh atau menyalahkan Ichigo karena situasi yang rumit ini. Mereka sama-sama terjebak dalam luapan emosi yang tak terkendali.

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk kepala Ichigo dalam dekapannya. Pria itu masih terdiam, tak merespon saat jari-jari tangan Rukia membelai rambutnya.

Hati Rukia seakan berteriak untuk menjangkau belahan jiwanya, menenangkan hati yang terluka itu. Mengatakan kata-kata lembut di telinganya. Membagi perasaan bersalahnya agar tidak ditahan seorang diri.

Karena mereka bukan lagi dua pribadi yang berbeda. Mereka adalah _mate_. Sehidup semati. Walau kata itu masih terasa asing bagi Rukia—tidakkah terlalu berlebihan?

"Aku membuatmu marah, maaf," gumam Rukia.

"Mengapa kau yang meminta maaf?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak mendorongmu jauh. Aku tahu kau khawatir padaku, tapi … Ichigo, aku tidak ingin membebanimu."

Ichigo akhirnya menengadah, menatap Rukia dengan tatapan nanar. Mata _hazel_-nya kembali dan itu semakin menyakiti Rukia. Tatapan itu, seperti anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang kehilangan arah.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan itu? Sudah seharusnya aku melindungimu, Rukia. Aku adalah pelindungmu, _mate_-mu. Kau sama sekali tidak membebaniku."

"Karena aku juga memiliki kekuatan, walaupun aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya dengan benar."

"Jangan," ucap Ichigo, memeluk pinggang Rukia untuk mendekat. "Jangan hanya mengandalkan dirimu seorang. Kau tidak sedang menghadapi ini seorang diri."

Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan kini tertahan di ujung mulut. Rukia tahu sejauh apa Ichigo sudah berkorban. Mengucapkannya lagi dengan lantang akan semakin membebani pria itu. Rasa bersalah dan keterpurukan. Rukia tidak ingin Ichigo merasakan perasaan kelabu itu.

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Ichigo memeluk tubuhnya. Pria itu mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali, mengecup memar merah di tangan Rukia sebagai obat darinya. Rukia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kian cepat. Merasakan perhatian sang _Beta_ selalu membuat perasaannya meluap tak tertahankan.

Dan ketika Ichigo mengecup pipinya, rahangnya. Membisikkan janji manis dan hanya untuk Rukia seorang.

Bukankah Rukia adalah gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia? Bukankah seharusnya dia merasakan itu sekarang?

Ponselnya berdering dari jaket hangatnya. Rukia terkejut dan hampir melompat di tempat. Nama Byakuya tertera pada layarnya.

"_Nii-sama_…."

Ichigo mengerang rendah, membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Rukia karena frustrasi.

Rukia mengangkat panggilan sambil berusaha terdengar tenang.

"Ha-halo?" Atau dia gagal.

Jeda sesaat sebelum Byakuya menjawab. "_Ini hampir jam makan malam, Rukia._"

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah. "Ya, _nii-sama_. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"_Bersama Ichigo?_"

"Hmm … ya."

"_Bawa dia kemari untuk makan malam._"

"Ya?"

"_Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan._"

Perasaan tak nyaman menggelayuti dada Rukia. Gadis itu tak bisa menolak bahkan setelah sambungan telepon terputus. Ada sesuatu yang salah dan dia tak tahu itu apa.

"Akhirnya dia memintaku datang untuk makan malam," ucap Ichigo.

"Kau menguping."

"Aku bisa mendengarnya jelas dari jarak sedekat ini. Salahkan telingaku yang terlalu sensitif."

Rukia tak tahu lagi apakah situasinya bisa berubah semakin canggung lebih dari ini. Bahkan saat melihat Ichigo sekarang, dia merasakan ikatannya sedikit melonggar. Ikatan _mate_ yang sebelumnya terikat sangat kuat itu.

Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya atau ini akibat dari teror si penguntit?

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Chapter pertama akhirnya dirilis dan konflik ringan sudah dimulai di awal chapter. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin kujelaskan bahkan posisi Ichigo yang sekarang menemani Rukia di Jepang. Ini tidak mudah baginya yang seorang _Beta_ dan jauh dari kelompok. _Werewolf_ akan sulit beradaptasi bahkan mengontrol diri ketika jauh dari kelompoknya karena serigalah terbiasa untuk hidup berkelompok. Di sisi lain, Rukia merasa akan membebani sang _Beta_ padahal dia sendiri punya kekuatan _Yuki no Crystal_. Ceritanya akan cukup kelam untuk buku kedua ini. Dan _werewolf _akan sangat teritorial pada _mate_-nya.

Total words chapter ini sekitar 3000 dan aku tidak ingin membuat buku kedua ini memiliki words lebih dari 5000 setiap chapternya. Alasannya aku memilih ini karena aku tidak ingin terbebani dalam menulis. Menulis 6000 words itu sangat lama untukku sekarang dan kurasa isinya jadi tidak begitu terpusat dalam satu konflik. Aku ingin merubah sedikit gaya menulisku dan ingin fokus dengan kata-kata yang kurangkai. Kuharap kalian yang membaca bisa memahaminya.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca buku dua ini! Cerita akan semakin menarik kuharap dan semoga kalian juga menyukainya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan komentar di kolom review dan maaf bila aku ga bisa membalas satu per satu. Butuh waktu untuk membalas review yang setting nya masih tergolong setting lama, tak secepat dan secanggih wattpad atau sistem komen FB. Dan terkadang aku lupa sudah bahas review sampai mana T_T. Maaf sekali. Tapi review kalian selalu kubaca satu per satu. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mendukung hingga sejauh ini. _I love you all_!

_Thanks to_ **Febrihana, ningKyu, Rinda Kuchiki, Azura Kuchiki, Rukichigo, Arya U Dragneel, Allen Walker, Izumi Kagawa, Leticia Gonalves, Azzura yamanaka** _for leaving reviews! Love you!_

Bagi ada yang ingin bertanya seputar fanfic ini atau hal lain, bisa langsung ke FB ku atau wattpad, karena aku lumayan aktif di sana. ^^

Aku mendengar playlist spotify _Acoustic Spring_. Ini playlist pilihan spotify, lagu-lagu menenangkan dan aku suka banget suasananya. Dan di bawah beberapa playlist tambahan yang juga bisa mendukung:

_Alec Benjamin- Let Me Down Slowly_

_Billie Eilish, Khalid- lovely_

_Lauv, Troye Sivan- i'm so tired…_

_Marshmello, CHVRCHES- Here With Me_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	3. Fear and Misery

**::The Dark Legacy— Full Moon::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Fear and Misery**

.

.

.

Suasana terlalu canggung hingga rasanya seperti mencekik tenggorokan sang _Beta_. Dia tertegun, mencuri pandang saat sedang mengambil potongan daging dari piring di meja makan. Di depannya, Byakuya masih mengunyah nasi dengan gerakan rahang konstan yang begitu ringan. Bahkan, hampir tak terlihat bahwa sang _Spring_ _Fairy_ sedang menyantap makan malamnya, di ruang makan keluarga yang terlihat terlalu normal. Keanggunannya sebanding dengan sikap dingin layaknya musim dingin yang datang terlalu dini. Sang peri yang sedang duduk di takhtanya.

Rukia menahan diri untuk tidak mempertanyakan kecanggunan itu terlalu cepat. Rasa seperti tertohok tepat di tengah dada dan ketika kakaknya bahkan tak menegurnya saat kebiasaan gadis itu menyingkirkan brokoli di piringnya kembali terulang.

Terlihat jelas Byakuya menunjukkan benteng dirinya untuk menekan sang _werewolf_ di dalam ruang makannya.

"Kurosaki," panggil Byakuya. Suaranya rendah tapi berhasil membuat Ichigo tersentak. Tak biasanya sang _Beta_ gentar akan keberadaan orang di sekitarnya.

Rukia memainkan sumpitnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menghitung dalam hati. Penghakiman akan segera dimulai.

"Ya?" Ichigo membalas dengan keraguan di tatapan gentarnya.

"Isshin menghubungiku tempo hari," ujar sang peri. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, tatapannya masih terlihat begitu dingin. "Ini mengenai dirimu."

"Aku?" Mata Ichigo terbelalak.

"Isshin memintaku untuku mengawasimu."

Ichigo mendengus, tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Aku tidak butuh pengasuh, terima kasih. Kupikir kau tidak perlu mendengar kata-kata _old man_ itu."

"Karena kau berada di sekitar adikku, maka aku pun berhak bertindak. Lagipula kau sekarang berada di wilayah para peri, Kurosaki."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. Rukia melihat itu, menyikut sang _Beta_ yang bergeming di sebelahnya. Kulitnya bahkan sudah sekeras batu.

"Juga mengenai masa depan Rukia," lanjut Byakuya, mengambil gelas tehnya yang tak lagi mengepulkan asap panas. "Apa kau akan terus mengikuti adikku seperti seorang anjing penjaga?"

"Serigala," ralat Ichigo, mendengus kesal. "Kurasa kau tidak mengerti cara kerja _mate_, huh?"

"Yang membuat akal pikiranmu tertutup sehingga kau tidak bisa berpikir matang? Apa yang akan kaulakukan di masa depan untuk adikku, Kurosaki? Apa yang bisa membuatmu membuktikan bahwa kau pantas untuknya?"

"_Nii-sama_," tegur Rukia. Gadis itu khawatir ketika pertanyaan Byakuya mulai keluar jalur. Terlalu menekan Ichigo dengan hal-hal yang sang _Beta_ tak pernah duga sebelumnya. Dia menyebutnya terlalu manusiawi—hal-hal _mundane_.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk masa depanmu sendiri?" lanjut Byakuya menghiraukan adiknya.

"Kurasa ini bukanlah tanggung jawabmu," balas Ichigo ketus. Matanya memicing tajam dengan rahang mengeras. "Ini bukanlah kuasamu, Kuchiki-_san_."

"Sebagai calon _Alpha_ penerus ayahmu, itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban yang kuharapkan."

"Dan akan mengubah pandanganmu terhadapku?"

"Pada hubungan kalian berdua lebih tepatnya." Byakuya menatap Rukia cukup lama hingga gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya gugup. "Aku tidak menyetujui hubungan ini seandainya kau tidak bisa menentukan masa depanmu sendiri."

Hening.

Rukia tak bisa melontarkan sepatah kata pun ketika tatapan Ichigo tak teralih dari kakaknya. Byakuya dan _mate_-nya memiliki kekeraskepalaan yang serupa. Kekukuhan mendarah daging dan harga diri sebagai sang pangeran dunia peri.

Ichigo mendesah singkat, sedikit mendengus geli. Jari tangannya mengepal kuat di atas meja. Dia menunjukkan rasa jengkelnya terlalu kentara.

Rukia menelan rasa tegangnya bulat-bulat.

"Kami sebagai keturunan serigala dari sang _Ancestor_—darah serigala yang mengalir dalam nadi kami tak bisa dilawan. Insting juga aturan yang kalian percayai sebagai mitos, itu semua adalah jalan kehidupan kami. Termasuk _mate_, walaupun pada awalnya aku menyangkal itu sebagai sebuah sugesti tak berdasar," jelas Ichigo, sesekali menggertakkan giginya. "Kini aku meyakininya, sejelas arti dari kehidupanku sendiri. Bahkan kalian yang berasal dari bangsa _fairy_— kekuatanmu Kuchiki Byakuya sang keturunan _Spring_ _Fairy_ tak bisa mematahkan ikatan _mate_ dari darah kami. Apapun alasannya."

"Entah aku harus mengatakannya kau terlalu keras kepala pada pendirianmu atau tak bisa mengontrol emosi batinmu—"

"_For fuck sake_, Byakuya! " Ichigo menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangannya. "Ini bukan sebuah perjodohan yang manusia biasa lakukan! Mau tidak mau Rukia terikat denganku, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Byakuya terlihat berpikir keras, setengah menahan diri untuk tidak menendang keluar sang _Beta_. Ichigo membangun pertahanan dirinya semakin kuat. Setidaknya ini bisa melindunginya dari kekuatan sekat pembatas milik Byakuya—yang kali ini tidak berbahaya baginya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak seperti apa alur emosi seorang _Spring_ _Fairy_. Mereka setenang permukaan laut tanpa angin, namun kemarahannya sekuat badai yang berkecamuk di tengah samudra.

Itu yang pernah didengar Ichigo dari perbincangan anggota kelompoknya saat mereka harus berhadapan dengan _fairy_ yang murka beberapa tahun lalu. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu, mungkin kesalapahaman anggota kelompoknya yang melanggar batas privasi kaum _fairy_ di klub malam. Apa pun bisa terjadi di New York.

Tapi situasinya berbeda dengan saat ini. Byakuya yang memicingkan matanya itu hampir serupa dengan _cheetah_ yang mengintai dari balik semak belukar.

"Rukia adalah adikku. Kau tidak bisa mengakuinya sebagai bagian dari dirimu, _werewolf_," balas Byakuya tajam. "Dan kau tidak bisa menghalanginya sebagai keturunan terakhir _winter_ _fairy_. Ini bukan lagi wilayahmu."

"Tapi dia _mate_-ku!" Ichigo menggeram rendah, bangun dari duduknya.

Rukia mulai panik, menjangkau lengan Ichigo dan berusaha menenangkan sang _Beta_. Gemerincing kalung rantainya mulai terdengar. Ichigo yang tak bisa membendung emosinya membuat gadis itu takut setengah mati.

"Ichigo, tenanglah," bisik Rukia, menancapkan kukunya kuat-kuat pada tangan Ichigo agar pria itu menyadari keberadaannya. Rukia terlalu kecil bagi Ichigo, ditambah perhatian sang _Beta_ terfokus pada Byakuya yang juga ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

Byakuya yang menantang balik sang serigala. Sinar mata sang _fairy_ berubah segelap malam tanpa bintang. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menarik sekat tak kasatmata. Puluhan kelopak bunga sakura membatasi dirinya dari Ichigo.

Rukia melotot kaget. Bulu kuduknya berdiri karena kekuatan kakaknya yang terbangun. "_Nii-sama_! Tunggu dulu—"

"Minggirlah, Rukia."

"Milikku!" gertak Ichigo, menarik tubuh Rukia ke belakang tubuhnya. Emosinya semakin tak terkendali hingga rantai di lehernya menekan kuat. Ichigo tak bisa berpikir jernih ketika kekuatannya meluap tak tertahankan.

Jari-jariya mencengkram erat bahu Rukia, membuat gadis itu mengernyit sakit. "I-Ichigo!"

"Lepaskan Rukia," perintah Byakuya, suaranya menggema di dalam rumah seperti gaung kemurkaan yang terlalu nyaring. Kelopak-kelopak sakura berterbangan dan menghantam tubuh Ichigo hingga terlempar ke samping. Pegangan pria itu pada Rukia terlepas paksa.

Ichigo menghantam dinding terlalu keras; suara tulang yang beradu membuat Rukia semakin mengernyit.

"Kau tidak pantas menyentuh adikku dan menyebutnya sebagai milikmu, serigala!" hentak Byakuya, mencekik Ichigo semakin kuat.

Ichigo tak bisa melawan. Tulang bahunya yang retak juga kemarahan tak terbendung dalam dirinya membuat pria itu kewalahan. Sang _Beta_ yang kesulitan untuk berpikir jernih.

Rukia merasakan kepanikan membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Rasa panas yang mengalir dari jantung ke seluruh tubuhnya. Telapak tangan terasa terbakar bara api. Bukan api yang mengecup permukaan kulitnya, melainkan es. Kekuatan sang ratu keluar mengikuti kata hatinya.

'_Ichigo_'. Nama itu berkumandang dalam kepalanya. Hentakan bunga es melawan ratusan kelopak sakura yang pecah di udara. Byakuya terbelalak saat adiknya menghancurkan kekuatan miliknya. Sang ratu musim dingin yang rambutnya memutih hampir seluruhnya.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya berhati-hati.

Rukia sadar sepenuhnya kali ini. Dia menarik lagi es miliknya. Hawa dingin di sekitar tubuhnya perlahan memudar. Rambut hitamnya kembali ke asal. Gadis itu segera beranjak ke sisi Ichigo, memeriksa keadaan pria itu yang masih terbaring di lantai, bertumpu pada tembok.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia melihat bahu kiri sang _Beta_ yang terkulai tanpa tumpuan. Pria itu tak menunjukkan rasa sakit pada raut wajahnya. Ichigo menatap kosong pada Byakuya sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kau terluka," gumam Rukia, tangannya tak tahu harus diletakkan di mana. Dia tak ingin menyakiti Ichigo lebih dari ini.

Kalung rantai di lehernya tak lagi bergemerincing menahan kekuatan _werewolf_-nya yang memberontak. Ichigo sudah lebih stabil. Lebih tepatnya merasa bersalah.

Seperti apa yang Byakuya katakan, dirinya belum mampu untuk mengontrol emosinya yang labil. Apalagi melindungi Rukia, pasangan hidupnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo merasa tak berdaya dalam hidupnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo merasa iri pada Kokuto—dia yang lebih stabil dalam mengendalikan emosi di dalam dirinya. Calon _Alpha_ yang lain, yang lebih mampu dibandingkan dirinya. _Beta_ yang belum berkembang.

Sang _Beta_ yang putus asa untuk menggapai kedudukan _Alpha_ dalam kelompoknya.

"Yang kaulakukan terlalu berlebihan, _nii-sama_," tegur Rukia. Suaranya gemetar karena percampuran emosi tak bisa terbendung.

Byakuya sudah kembali tenang, bahkan terlalu tenang di dalam kondisi ruang makannya yang sebagian hancur berantakan. Es dari kekuatan Rukia membekukan meja makan juga sebagian lantainya. Dinding retak akibat benturan kekuatan musim semi melawan musim dingin.

"Dia menyakitimu, Rukia."

"Lalu _nii-sama_ balas mematahkan tulang bahunya?" balas Rukia sengit.

Ichigo mendesah. Dia duduk dan berusaha berdiri dengan bahu kiri terkulai. Menahan sakit, sang _Beta_ berusaha berdiri tegap untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya.

"Tulangku tidak patah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Rukia memelototinya. Gadis itu tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilontarkan sang _Beta_.

"Tidak patah tapi kau terluka!"

"Byakuya benar. Aku hampir melukaimu seandainya dia tidak menghantamku dengan kekuatannya," ujar Ichigo. Tak ada emosi dalam suaranya. Itu membuat Rukia takut.

Putus asa. Kedua mata yang penuh harapan juga kepercayaan diri kini memudar. Rukia takut Ichigo semakin menjauh darinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang melindungimu, Rukia. Tapi, lihat? Aku hampir melukaimu tanpa kusadari," ucap Ichigo kecut.

"Itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Kau tidak akan pernah melukaiku."

"Bahkan aku belum bisa mengontrol kekuatanku sendiri," kata Ichigo, tertawa remeh. "Kau benar, Kuchiki-_san_. Aku belum pantas menyandang nama _Alpha_ milik ayahku."

Ichigo berdiri tegap, tapi tidak dengan jiwa serigalanya. Dia yang berjalan keluar tanpa melihat ke belakang. Bahkan, tidak bisa menatap Rukia tepat di mata.

Gadis itu spontan mengikuti Ichigo ke pintu depan. Berulang kali memanggil Ichigo dengan suara lirih.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Rukia, mencegah langkah Ichigo dengan berdiri di hadapannya. Langit malam menjadi saksi bisu mereka berdua. Langit yang tanpa bintang itu.

Ichigo terdiam, menatap lesu. Di dalam hatinya dia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Menginginkan Rukia agar tetap berada di sisinya. Menjaga gadis itu seperti apa yang sudah terucap dari mulutnya. Janji sebagai _mate_.

Kehancuran harga dirinya sebagai pelindung Rukia membuatnya mengambil langkah mundur. Dia ingin menarik napas sejenak, kabur dari realita.

Sang _Beta_ yang putus asa di negeri asing. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya selain lari menjauh dan melolong pada sang rembulan. Jantungnya bergemuruh terlalu kencang.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia lagi, meraih tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya erat. Pria itu tidak membalas. "Kumohon, biar aku yang merawat lukamu?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tertunduk dan berusaha melawan kegetiran di dalam hatinya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," lanjut Rukia. "Seperti yang kaulihat tadi, aku sudah bisa mengontrol kekuatanku."

"Dan kurasa keberadaanku tidak dibutuhkan di sini."

Rukia terkesiap. Mulutnya ternganga lebar menahan rutukan yang hampir keluar.

Dia tak mengenal _Beta_ yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok Ichigo yang seperti seorang pengecut.

"Kau memegang janjimu, _Beta_! Kau adalah penjagaku dan tetap akan menjadi penjagaku!" teriak Rukia keras. Dia tak memercayai ketakutannya berubah menjadi sebuah amarah tak terkendali. "_Mate_—itu yang selalu kaupercayai. Kau rela membuang itu dan meninggalkanku?"

Ichigo mendesah singkat. Mata sendunya beradu dengan kilat kemarahan Rukia yang memancar kuat. Sang ratu yang murka.

Gelitik dingin udara menyentuh permukaan kulit. Ichigo bisa merasakan kekuatan Rukia semakin kuat, berkembang.

Akankah sang _Beta_ bisa berpacu pada langkah yang sama dengan sang keturunan _Winter_ _Fairy_ terakhir—Ichigo mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku butuh waktu, Rukia," ucap Ichigo berbisik. Dia tersenyum getir. "Bisakah kau berikan itu kepadaku?"

Rukia tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia terpaku di tempat, memerhatikan punggung Ichigo yang menjauh pergi. Bahu pria itu merosot, menunjukkan kerapuhan dirinya sebagai keturunan serigala.

_Werewolf_ yang kehilangan harga diri terlihat lebih buruk daripada yang kalah di medan perang.

Rukia menarik napas panjang setelah Ichigo tak lagi nampak di ujung jalan. Air matanya keluar sebelum berubah menjadi kristal es. Separuh jiwanya yang hilang kini beranjak pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata untuk dirinya.

_Mate_ yang kehilangan arah.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Malam itu terlalu dingin untuk dilalui seorang diri. Langkah kaki Ichigo bergema dalam keheningan ruang kosong terbengkalai—di sisi kota yang tak lagi dilalui para penjelajah kota. Napas sang _Beta_ tersengal, punggungnya bersandar pada tembok beton yang sudah menampakkan alur retak termakan usia.

Jari-jarinya mencengkram kalung di lehernya, melepas perlahan dan meletakannya di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, memanggil jiwanya yang mengerang kesakitan di alam bawah sadarnya. Sisi liarnya, sang serigala yang mulai melolong pada bulan.

Tangannya mengepal ketika derak tulang seakan merobek kulitnya. Juga luka di bahu yang berteriak nyaring. Ichigo mengernyit, menggertakkan giginya kuat. Rasa sakit yang diderita tubuh manusianya membuat perubahan seorang _werewolf_ dirasa terlalu sakit berkali-kali lipat.

Suara langkah kaki ditangkap pendengaran tajamnya. Mata Ichigo menyala terang di tengah kegelapan, menangkap siluet yang muncul dari balik bayang-bayang.

Dia mengenal sosok itu—berdiri tegap dan tinggi seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Pria paruh baya yang tersenyum simpul kepadanya; menatap prihatin.

"Kau terluka," ucap Kyouraku, berjongkok di sisi Ichigo, menatap bahu pria itu yang terkulai lemah. "Tidak parah tapi transformasi akan membuat lukanya terasa sangat menyakitkan."

"Aku tidak akan pulih bila tetap berada dalam tubuh manusiaku," kata Ichigo mendengus kesal.

"Tidak ingin mencoba pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Ichigo memicingkan matanya pada Kyouraku. "Serius? Ketika tubuhku bisa pulih lebih cepat dalam hitungan menit dalam wujud serigalaku?"

"Di tengah kota akan sangat riskan melakukan hal ini." Kyouraku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini bangunan terbengkalai tapi tidak mencegah orang asing masuk dan menemukanmu berubah wujud, Ichigo."

"Dan apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini, Kyouraku-_san_?"

Kyouraku mengedikkan bahunya, tertawa santai sambil menatap ke sekeliling. "Aku? Hanya beberapa urusan yang perlu diselesaikan pria tua ini, tidak banyak. Dan Isshin-san sudah menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi di New York, mengenai dirimu juga Rukia-chan. Situasinya cukup rumit dengan apa yang bisa terjadi di wilayah kekuasaan _Spring_ _Fairy_ ini. Kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak walau perjanjian damai ada di antara kaum _fairy_ juga _werewolf_."

Ichigo tak menjawab. Dia tahu situasinya tak begitu menguntungkan baginya. Ditambah dia harus melepaskan Rukia untuk beberapa waktu ini. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Hatinya yang terluka dengan torehan tak kasatmata.

Kyouraku mendesah singkat, menatap pada langit gelap tanpa bintang. Dia terlalu tua untuk kembali terlibat dalam pertikaian dunia bawah. Segalanya akan menjadi lebih rumit daripada kelihatannya. Nyawa menjadi taruhan adalah hal umum—pertumpahan darah karena hal sepele seperti melanggar batas wilayah.

Ichigo terlalu muda untuk menghadapi segalanya seorang diri. Seorang _werewolf_ muda yang terlalu keras kepala dengan bahu tegap menantang bayangan di bawah kakinya sendiri.

Pergumulan diri yang perlahan menghancurkannya dari dalam. Keegoisan juga harga diri, tipikal sifat _werewolf_ muda yang belum mengenal dunia sepenuhnya.

Kyouraku teringat akan masa mudanya, di mana keempat kaki serigalanya masih memijak kokoh pada tanah juga alam liar di utara sana. Dia yang sangat mencintai angin juga hujan yang membasahi tanah gembur. Wangi batang pohon bercampur dengan matahari di atas kepalanya.

Ketika dirinya masih terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti pertikaian leluhur yang harus dibebani pada takdir di dalam darahnya.

Ichigo, pria itu berdiri sekali lagi untuk melakukan transformasi. Suara kertakan tulang dan erangan menahan sakit menggema di dalam gedung. Kyouraku memerhatikan diam, bagaimana sang _Beta_ melawan rasa sakit di dalam dirinya. Perlahan pria muda itu menemukan insting kuatnya, berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan di tengah malam. Serigala berbulu coklat keemasan. Tubuhnya hampir sebesar sang _Alpha_, Isshin. Mata tajamnya menatap sendu ke kejauhan.

Luka di bahunya sembuh hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tulang yang tak lagi keluar dari posisi seharusnya. Kekuatan fisik sang _Beta_ tak diragukan lagi. Kyouraku pun mengakuinya dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku seperti melihat bayanganku beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu," kata Kyouraku, berkomentar. "Kau salah satu keturunan yang kuat, Ichigo. Darah yang mengalir dalam nadimu lebih kuat dari _Beta_ yang pernah kutemui selama ini. Kuharap kau bisa meyakini itu dan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin sebagai penerus Isshin."

Ichigo menatap Kyouraku, mendengus. Ekornya bergerak ringan melawan gravitasi.

Kyouraku mengerutkan alisnya, menyadari sesuatu yang Ichigo rasakan dalam hatinya.

"Kau merindukan _mate_-mu. Aku tahu tatapan itu."

Ichigo menggeram rendah. Matanya memicing tajam.

"Memiliki _mate_ dari bangsa _fairy_ dan lagi adalah keturunan darah biru. Ini sangat rumit, Ichigo." Kyouraku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan tak memercayainya, seorang _winter_ _fairy_ keturunan terakhir—Rukia-_chan _pun menghadapi takdir sulit dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu terlalu rapuh untuk menyandang gelar ratu, di usia manusia mudanya."

Ichigo terdiam, duduk di sisi bayangan yang menyamarkan sosoknya. Dia menatap pada sang rembulan, menunggu ketika rasa sakit di hatinya tak kunjung pulih. Tidak akan bisa dalam waktu dekat.

Obatnya hanyalah sang _mate_. Rukia. Dia memanggil nama itu dalam kehampaannya berulang kali.

Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu. Berusaha memperbaiki harga dirinya sebagai sang _Beta_ yang tercoreng—harga diri seorang _werewolf_ terlalu angkuh hingga menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ichigo tak pernah menunduk atau menurunkan bahunya sepanjang hidupnya. Kali ini Rukia yang membuat perasaannya terombang-ambing. Bahkan dia sendiri mulai lupa seperti apa dirinya yang tangguh itu.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, Ichigo," ujar Kyouraku, tersenyum simpul sambil menarik jubah panjangnya. Rambut ikalnya yang kini diselipi uban penanda waktu tertiup belaian angin malam menutupi garis luka di wajahnya. Tak begitu kentara tapi itu tandanya sebagai mantan sang _Alpha_ yang pernah berjaya pada masanya. "Kau bisa mencariku bila kau membutuhkan bantuan. Aku selalu berada di pihakmu, _Beta_ muda."

Ichigo kembali dalam wujud manusianya ketika Kyouraku sudah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Yang sang _Beta_ butuhkan hanyalah waktu juga kesendirian. Dia rela dirinya ditelan kehampaan yang mencengkram bayangannya terlalu lama. Semenjak dirinya menginjakkan kakinya di tanah asing, Tokyo bukanlah rumahnya.

Ichigo pulang ke apartmentnya yang terasa hampa. Mandi di bawah guyuran air dingin tak merubah keadaan. Berbaring di ranjang yang tak lagi terasa hangat membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Hatinya selalu kembali dan memanggil nama yang sama.

"Rukia…."

Dia meregangkan tubuhnya, menarik otot-ototnya yang memberontak sakit. Bahkan, rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa putus asa yang mengerikan.

Dirinya jatuh dalam tidur tanpa mimpi karena kelelahan. Sang _Beta_ membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat beberapa saat, namun tidak pada jantungnya yang berdetak canggung memanggil belahan jiwanya.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa update fic! Berasa nemu oase di padang pasir, ya selama kurang lebih setahun ini kehidupan di RW ku bisa dikatakan kurang baik. Aku mulai tidak bisa menulis dan melupakan bagaimana merangkai kata-kata yang baik seperti apa. Dan memulai kembali yang belum terselesaikan itu sangat sulit. Aku stuck untuk beberapa waktu di chapter ini dengan berbagai pikiran, "Apalagi yang harus kutulis?" atau "Apa alur seperti ini tidak membosankan?" Aku tersesat untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku pun mulai merilis ulang karya fiksiku (di akun wattpad orificku, link bisa lihat di fb-ku) dengan maksud menaikkan mood menulisku. Tapi itu pun belum cukup. Susah sekali menemukan ritme yang sebelumnya udah terbentuk tapi harus berhenti di tengah jalan. Dan semoga chapter 2 ini bisa memulai kembali apa yang pernah kulakukan, walau aku pun nge stuck dengan jumlah words yang kutulis, ini tidak sepanjang yang seharusnya, tapi semoga ini bisa mengobati. Maaf bagi kalian yang sudah terlalu lama menunggu bahkan sudah lupa alur fic ini. Dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih mau membaca dan menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk datang kemari.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview. Maaf bila tidak bisa kubalas satu per satu, dan kubalas pun mungkin sudah terlalu lama ya. Aku akan mulai membalas pertanyaan reviewers di chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih sekali lagi buat dukungan kalian.

Dan playlist untuk chapter ini sendiri aku lupa…. Karena menulisnya aku mencari-cari waktu kosong juga setengah memaksakan diri jadi aku tidak membuat playlist khusus. Tapi di part terakhir chapter ini, aku mendengarkan **Lauv feat BTS (Jimin, Jungkook)** yang judulnya **Who**. Ini aku ulang berkali-kali karena vibe-nya dapet banget. Rasa sakit hatinya mengena banget.

See you on the next chapter! Love you!


End file.
